


For Better

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [223]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff and schmoop, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/06/19: “fog, gun, deserve”Domestic fluff at its fluffiest.





	For Better

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/06/19: “fog, gun, deserve”
> 
> Domestic fluff at its fluffiest.

On mornings like these the first thought in Derek’s head was what had he done to deserve this.

Stiles, already out of bed, stood at the window looking out on a foggy, sunless morning. Turning around to see Derek watching him, his expression brightened instantly.

“Derek! We’ve got the day off and it’s a beautiful one! Let’s spend it doing fun stuff!”

Finger-guns blazing, onto the bed he dove, snuggling against his husband.

“And why don’t we start it off with a shower together, hmm?”

Whatever Derek had done to deserve this, he was glad about it, glad beyond words.


End file.
